His Long lost Red Bird
by Team Damon Mom
Summary: She is broken, he is broken. Can 2 broken Vampires make a whole?..Yeah IDK LOL best I could come up with.


********Ok trying out a new story that has been rolling around in my head. I promise updates will be soon on all other stories**** Sorry for the delays. I have been so super busy.**

She knew it was a mistake to even step back into this town. It really hadn't changed in 160 years. More modern yes, but in a lot of ways still the same.

She stared out the windshield at the house she had once called home. It looked surprisingly good after all this time. Sure it needed work but they would keep her busy.

She took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. She slowly made her way up the porch stairs to the front door. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening the door.

It was like stepping back in time. Everything was exactly as she'd left it. The man she had paid to take care of the house and the property had been true to his word. SO when she had passed she made sure his family was taken care of.

She stood in front of the fireplace staring at the family portrait hung large and looming over the mantel. Her family was all gone. There was tightness in her chest as she looked at her mother and three brothers. She refused to look at her father, the man who was the reason they had all died. She had been the only survivor. He had killed her last. When she woke up he was burying her brothers. She was in transition and the smell over blood over took her. She had killed him painfully and slowly. He had begged for forgiveness. Those had been the last words he spoke before she ended his rotten existence.

Yup. The painting would be the first thing to go.

She was lost in her own thoughts as she threw picture after picture out the front door into a huge pile someone cleared there throat. She jumped and whirled around.

"Lily?"

"Stefan? Katherine?"

"I'm Elena." The girl stated.

"Another doppelganger?" Lily frowned.

Stefan nodded in shock at seeing her. "What are you doing here?' He asked when he found his voice.

"Um….. This is my house. I am cleaning it out." She explained. "When did you move back?"

"A while ago. I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you since that night."

Stefan had been there the night her father had killed her family. He's shown up just in time to see her finish her father off. The smell of blood had drawn him there.

Elena cleared her throat.

"Oh Elena, sorry this is Lillian Fell. Her family is one of the founding families. We played together as kids." Stefan explained.

"Sorry I thought you were Katherine." Lily held out her hand.

Elena smiled and took her hand. "Understandable since I look just like her."

"She is nothing like Katherine." Stefan smiled fondly at Elena.

Lily smiled at them. "What brings you guys here?"

"We were out hunting and heard all the noise. We came to see what was going on. I wasn't expextiong you. Last time we spoke you were never coming back." He explained.

"I wasn't but my caretaker Mr. Evans passed away and I decided it was time to clean the place out." She blew a stay piece of hair from her eyes. " I probably won't stay long. …Is Damon back too?"

Stefan frowned. "Yes."

"Always wanting to look out for his little brother." They could hear the sadness in her voice.

Stefan remembered her brothers. Lance was the oldest, then the twins Levi and Luca. Lily was the youngest. Her brothers had been very protective of their sister.

Lily blinked back tears as thoughts of her brothers came back to her. "I should probably get back to cleaning this place out. Stop by any time you guys want. I'll be here for a little while and it's great to see a familiar face."

"Stefan you should come back and help her." Elena suggested sensing that Lily needed a familiar face around.

"Oh no that is not necessary, really."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Stefan smiled. "I'll be back in a little bit. Elena needs to get back and meet up with her friends for a girls day out. Spending time here is a better idea than being home with Damon."

Lily laughed. "He being a jerk?"

"Damon's always being a jerk." Elena rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't back then. But Stefan I would love to hang out and catch up."

"Ok great I will be back in a little bit." Stefan smiled.

She smiled as they ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She seams really sad what happened to her?" Elena comment as they made their way back to the boarding house.

Stefan nodded sadly. "Her father killed the entire family. Her mother and her brothers. Lance, Levi and Luca and then Lily, but as you can see she dies with vampire blood in her system. When she woke up her father was burying them. She then killed him. I found her right after she transitioned and then left. I left here shortly after."

"She was all alone?" Elena frowned.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, the last I heard anything about her was from Lexi before Damon killed her." He scowled at the memory.

"Was she friends with Damon?" She asked.

"She was more than friends with Damon. They were to have been married when he came back from the war." He sighed. "But then well Katherine happened and compelled him to break it off with her." He held the door for her. "Best we not tell him."

"Wow, Damon….."

"Damon what?"

They both turned to see Damon standing in the living room with a bourbon in hand.

"Nothing." Stefan stated and turned to Elena. "Caroline and Bonnie will be here soon and I have some…errands to run."

Suddenly Caroline came through the door, saved by Caroline Stefan smiled.

"Ready?" Caroline beamed.

Elena nodded and Stefan leaned down and kissed her. "Have fun."

"I'll meet you at Lil…." Her voice trailed off.

"I'll meet you back here." He tried to recover.

She nodded realizing that she almost gave away that Lily was back. She leaned up and kissed him again. "I love you. I'll see you later." And she left with Caroline was frowning at the two of them.

"Ok so what is going on?" Damon demanded once the girl were gone.

"Nothing Damon. See ya later." Was all Stefan said and left.

"What are you up to little brother?" Damon wonder out loud.


End file.
